<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of Red and Blue (A New Kid x Clyde Donovan Oneshot Book) by Blazechan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235492">Out of Red and Blue (A New Kid x Clyde Donovan Oneshot Book)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazechan/pseuds/Blazechan'>Blazechan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazechan/pseuds/Blazechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I thrive off OC x Canon and I don't think people appreciate the possibilities of New Kid x Clyde. So I'm going to be self indulgent and bless (or maybe curse) you all with my (totally not horrible) one shots of my New Kid, Erin Morel and Clyde Donovan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Donovan/Original Character(s), Clyde Donovan/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Redemption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note that Erin, as a Demiboy identifies as They/Them and He/Him. Just in case you're confused about their interchangeable pronouns.  Also, apologies if these are pretty short, sappy, and cheesy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>"Your eons of torment are at an end, ruler of darkness!" Cartman,the Grand Wizard announced. Clyde,the Lord of Darkness's last line of defense,a zombified chef was defeated thanks to the New Kid. Now there was nothing left to protect him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Um...okay, um, you know what, i'm not playing anymore" Clyde defensively replied</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You have broken the rules and for that I banish thee...I banish thee from SPACE AND TIME!!!" Cartman declared kicking Clyde out of the balcony of the Lord of Darkness's fortress.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After falling about a story or two of his huge fortress,Clyde grabbed on to the ledge of another floor of the palace,which was a little high up from the ground.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seeing this,New Kid quickly darted to their feet and ran to the stairs. "Douchebag!" Kyle yelled out,trying to stop Commander Douchebag,but failing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Clyde closed his eyes,his grip on the ledge dwindling by the second,he couldn't hold on anymore. He braced himself for the rough ground he would very shortly land onto...his hand could hang on anymore...and he let go...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He opened his eyes,much to his surprise,his body wasn't on the ground but instead in the arms of a certain someone. He looked up to see New Kid holding him in their arms, smiling down at them, which was a rarity for someone like The New Kid. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"He...He saved him?" Kyle asked in disbelief "Bullshit! He's supposed to be banished from space and time!" Cartman protested,clearly offended by Douchebag's act of forgiveness. As the two slowly went up the steps to the top floor,Clyde turned to the Erin (New Kid). "Y-You saved me..." he murmured,almost about to shed a tear. He was met with a reassuring and comforting grin from Douchebag.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two stopped right as they were about to get to the first floor,Erin leaned in towards Clyde's head and whispered in his ear."After all this is over...We'll talk..Now is not the time..." they told him and the two made it back with the rest of the party.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>[After the Princess Kenny fight,after peace had returned to South Park]</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>King Douchebag was sitting on his throne,the middle throne,Kyle's throne was to the left while Cartman's throne was to the right. "My liege,you wanted to speak with me?" Clyde mentioned,standing a few feet away from the thrones of the kings. New kid did not respond but guided Clyde to their private chambers,both sat down on the surprisingly comfy floor of the tent.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I don't understand,you saved me from falling...after all I did to you...to the others...to the whole town..." Clyde muttered in deep guilt and confusion,shedding a tear or two as he remembered his actions as the Lord of Darkness.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Your plunge into darkness was understandable,you were treated unfairly by the wizard,banished from space in time because of something out of your control,you protected the stick with your very life...but your efforts were in vain,the wizard had no right to punish you,you grew darker as the hours went by during your exile,the darkness drove you mad until you lashed out an pursued the path of destruction all alone" Erin responded with great sympathy,shedding his tears away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'll admit...after Cartman banished you,I felt deep sorrow and pity,yet I did not have the courage to speak up for you,to speak against my mentor..." They admitted with regret. "That pity turned to longing,I fell deeper and deeper in love with someone who blamed me for their troubles" They confessed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Y-You love me?" Clyde asked,rather shocked by this revelation of how Douchebag felt about him. Erin smiled and put their hand on Clyde's right shoulder. "I do,I forgive you...do you forgive me?" New Kid asked as they blushed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Clyde smiled back,blushing even more than King Douchebag was. "I do" He answered warmly Then the two hugged each other tightly,neither of them wanting to let the other go. When they did pull apart,they kissed,both their hands clenched together. I guess you could say,that they lived happily ever after...</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Play Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: Bunch of fluff,there are tickles in this,but they are just for fun,they are NOT for fetish purposes. Fetishizing kids is bad mkay. </p><p>Again, it's pretty short and sweet</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s over Lord of Darkness! Hand over the stick of truth!” New Kid declared,as they opened the door to their bedroom “You’ll have to take it from my cold dead hands! Have at you!” Clyde replied,holding a small stick in his right hand,he unsheathed his (plastic) sword and prepared to fight,Douchebag did the same. </p><p>The two fought and they fought hard,no second passed without the sound of clattering plastic being heard outside the room. It seems like the battle would never end when- </p><p>Clyde managed to knock Erin’s sword of out their hands,it fell onto the floor,New Kid but their hands up in surrender “Ha ha! You’re unarmed! Are you ready to accept defeat?” he boasted with a evil laugh. </p><p>However,a cocky smirk formed on Douchebag’s face. “Not cool to threaten a defenseless foe...I have one last trick up my sleeves” </p><p>Suddenly before Clyde could react,New Kid put their hands under Clyde’s armor and started to trickle their fingers among his slightly chubby belly. Causing Clyde to drop the stick,leaving it to fall into the New Kid’s hands</p><p>“NO-HOHOHO! TH-A-A-AT’S CHE-HE-HEA-TING!” Clyde protested among his laughter. “I have the stick now,therefore it’s not cheating” King Douchebag teased,showing Clyde that they had the “stick of truth”,which looked much different from the actual stick. New Kid started to tap their fingers among Clyde’s ribs,diligently as if they were playing the piano. “ST-HA-HA-HAP!” Clyde pleaded trying to hold back his laughter but failing. “Not until you surrender” Douchebag teased as their fingers trickled up and down Clyde’s sides. </p><p>“I SUR-REN-HEN-DER!” Clyde shouted between his giggles,New Kid stopped their onslaught once Clyde admitted defeat. Douchebag lied on top of Clyde,snuggling on their boyfriends belly,laying their head down on his chest. Putting their hand down in the middle of Clyde’s chest,they could feel his rapid heartbeat under their touch,and could hear it too. </p><p>“Ok Ok,you win this time” Clyde snarked playfully,placing his hand onto Erin’s brown,soft hair. “Next time,let’s see how you like tickle wrath of the Lord of Darkness!” Clyde declared in character. </p><p>“I’d like to see you try...” Douchebag replied a little sleepily.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>